fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Berry Pretty Cure
Berry Pretty Cure '(ベリープリキュア ''Berīpurikyua) is a Japanese magical girl anime series, both created and directed by Haruna. The main motifs of the series are fruits, mainly types of berries and both friendship and happiness. Story Characters Pretty Cure *(イブ夜明乙女) '''Ibuyoake Otome / Cure Plum (キュアプラム) : Otome is a happy, go-lucky girl who just moved to New Berry Bay, in the Ichigo Prefecture and soon enough, starts school almost instantly. Even though being extremely energetic and happy in addition to being able to make friends without even trying, she does have a lazy side, which she has named "Nanimo-Jiko Chan". Living in a big family and having both, four older sisters and younger sisters, she has learned to work with every one of them, despite not being her age. Her alter ego is Cure Plum, the white Pretty Cure of plums and gratitude. *(通過川水美) Tsukakawa Mizumi ' '/ Cure Cyano (キュアシアノ) : Otome's very first friend and official best one. Mizumi is a dependable girl who always sticks up for her friends, not matter to who or what. She treasures her friends, which is actually not that many, so she hopes to make as many memories with Otome she can until their final depart. Mizumi is often given nicknames by Otome, including: Tsuka, TsuMi, Mizu-Chan or just Mizu. Being an only child, Mizumi is secretly very lonely. Her alter ego is Cure Cyano, the blue Pretty Cure of blueberries and understanding. *(竹森空) Takemori Sora ' '/ Cure Goose (キュアグース) : Sora is an extremely aloof and cold, new student who transfered to their school rom another, as she was expelled for a reason she would definetly not like to share. Sora is an excellent swordswoman who trains every single day in her backyard. Having short hair and lack of eyelashes has its downfalls, as she is constantly mistaken for a boy and even having some fall in love with her until she eventually tells them her true gender, which included Otome. Her alter ego is Cure Goose, the green Pretty Cure of gooseberries and determination. *(緋村フィオナ) Himura Fiona / Cure Fragaria (キュアフラガリア) : A soon-to-be fashion editor or model for the extremely popular Japanese fashion magazine, Mochi~HEART, which she fell in love with ever since it was first released an advertisement at the age of four. Fiona has a habit of wondering off, whenever she sees something she likes, which is usually clothes. She will also fight someone if they have something she wants or if they get what she wants before she even gets to touch it. Fiona can be described as an airhead and does tend to leap before she looks. Her alter ego is Cure Fragaria, red Pretty Cure of strawberries and happiness. *(厚風クリス) Atsukaze Chris ' '/ Cure Currant '''(キュアカレント) : Once the villain known as Prun, until being purified by Cure Plum and now is a normal girl under the name of Atsukaze Chris; a cold, aloof second-year fourteen year-old student. Previously being one of the enemy, she hates past and ends up lashing out whenever it is mentioned. She is although trying to change her ways, but that might take a long time. Her alter ego is '''Cure Currant, the black Pretty Cure of faith. Category:Fruit Themed Series Category:Friendship Themed Series Category:Happiness Themed Series Category:Berry Pretty Cure